Puppets and Strings
by LizUchiha
Summary: Cuz we really are puppets. We can't chose; that's why our puppet masters exist. To control us and move us around as they wish. My best friends are living proof of that. I couldn't do anything, because they had to go. I hated them, but I hated myself more.


Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Well, this is for Van and Kitty...cuz it'll happen...I hate you both...seriously.

Puppets

* * *

I adored one and laughed at the other one. I feel awful for that now, because who am I to judge people before I even to talk to them?

It was in eight grade when I first met them; one with dark-haired, strong features, pale skin, handsome; he was always sulking and glaring at everyone and everything like he hated the world. The other one, blond hair and blue eyes; always cheery and laughing and trying so hard to make people join him.

The first time I saw them both I was entering Algebra class, the school year had just started two days ago and I didn't have any of my friends with me there. I was heartbroken, like it was the end of the world; so I sat in the first row, right in front of Asuma's desk. The bell rang, Asuma, with cigarette in his mouth, dropped some papers on his desk, walked to the door, and opened it.

Two boys, teenagers around thirteen, same as me, walked in; they were dressed exactly alike, jeans and a crimson sweater; the sleeves hung to their waist. It was clearly too big for them. Somehow, though, the taller boy, the dark-haired one, looked perfect like that, but the other one didn't. He looked like he had just been taken out of the garbage.

Asuma signal for them to take a seat next to the window; that's when the whole class erupted in laughter. The blond boy tripped over someone's backpack and fell head down.

We were cruel, I knew we were, and I felt guilty; I had also been the new kid once and I hated it. I couldn't help it, after I stopped laughing; I stood up and helped him up. As I did I felt everyone's eyes on me, but I also noticed the boy smiling at me and the other one glaring at all the teenagers but me.

Eventually Asuma managed to calm the class down and we started going over linear equation and such; he gave us our homework once he finished the lesson. In between problems I couldn't help but glanced back at them; the good-looking one was named Sasuke and the other one Naruto, as Asuma told us.

Five minutes later I noticed Naruto smiling and nodding, his hand moving in rapid motion; he was scribbling something down. He moved his hand across his desk and let the paper fall, skillfully. As soon as it dropped Sasuke picked it up, read it, and nodded.

I turned back to the problems wanting to finish before the period ended. I did, just as the bell rang, I wrote the last answer. I waved bye to Asuma and ran out to the courtyard. I watched Sasuke and Naruto retreating back as they entered the library; I wanted to go find Ino and Hinata, but I wanted to find more about them and so I opened the door and walked behind them.

I followed them through the all the shelves and books; they weren't talking and they weren't looking at books either. It felt like they were just walking, until they both stopped, I almost bumped with Naruto; they turned and stared at me.

"Is there a particular reason why you're following us?"

My jaw dropped in amazement; Sasuke's voice was so…breathtaking. It took awhile for me to get over my shock and I stuttered, "umm--no—not really."

"Cut it out, Sakura. You're been following us since class ended." My eyes widened in disbelief; how did Naruto know my name?

"I'm—sorry. I didn't mean to bother you…"

I turned to walk away, but a strong grip on my upper arm stopped me, I turn again and found Naruto was the one holding me. "Thanks for helping me back there."

That was seven months ago. We became friends, started hanging out after school. I found out that both of their dads worked for the government. They told me they always moved around school because they were placing his family in different places of the world all the time.

They told me how they met; on an airplane when they were five. I met their older brothers, Itachi Uchiha and Deidara Uzumaki, awesome guys who always seemed to get a kick at making fun of their younger siblings.

They told me stories of New York and Japan on Friday's night when I visited either of their houses. They told me how they were always neighbors and the special swing and park they had in Japan. They showed me pictures of the day, when they were seven, when Naruto came back home with bruises and three cuts in each cheek; he had been bullied because he was too "dressed".

I asked them if that's why they dressed like that and they said yes. Plus, they didn't like going into stores and spending time shopping; all their clothes had been owned by Itachi and Deidara; it explained the size.

I loved going and spending time with them; I even stopped hanging out with my own friends, but they didn't mind. They were still nice to me and we went in shopping sprees together.

I was happy; all that time with them filled my heart with joy.

Nothing could have prepared me for the bomb that they dropped one day after school. That day, I hated myself and them; I hated them for making me care and I hated myself for caring. Above all, though, I hated their parents.

Because we're underage and when we're underage we can't choose. We dress, talk, and do what parents want us to do. We become lifeless puppets; without choice, opinions, or freedom. Our parents own us; they have the strings with the power to move us around as they wish.

Sasuke and Naruto are living proof of that.

I helped them pack. I gave them both a stuff animal; an orange fox for Naruto and a silky, black cat to Sasuke. I didn't want them to forget me.

I didn't want to cry either; I forced the tears back into my eyes and begged my voice not to break in front of them. I knew it was harder for them, having to leave everything behind for the millionth time, but I couldn't help but be jealous of them because they were going together.

I knew it was childish, but I just couldn't help it.

The day before they were to leave, they came over to my house and we cuddled together. I cried on their shoulders and they patted me softly, whispering comforting words about how we would see each other again and we would still be friends.

Deidara picked them up around eleven, they waved good-bye. As soon as Deidara closed the door I dropped on the floor and cried myself to sleep.

Not again would I care for anyone as much as I did for them, I vowed. It only made me ache and sting inside and I felt like wanting to rip my heart out.

XXxxXX

Pre-Calculus made me sick; all those formulas and numbers. I felt like throwing up. I close my book shut and throw it to the floor and lie on my bed.

I can't wait for school to end and summer vacation to start; I have so much stuff to do, but first, I have to pass Math class.

I used to be good with numbers before, back when I was thirteen, but I guess I lost my talent. At least that's what I told everyone who wonders why now I get C's and B-'s instead of the usual A's before. I'm the only one I know the truth.

The truth why I hate numbers so much and why I doddle every lesson we have. Every problem I see, it reminds me of them.

They wrote every week. At first, I wrote back, but then I couldn't bring myself to open their emails anymore. It was too painful to read about them, but not been able to touch them and talk to them.

I haven't heard from them since the middle of Freshmen yeah. Actually, they still write every week, but I don't open their emails anymore.

My phone began vibrating on my desk and I was forced to pick up; it was Ino saying she was coming over. I hung up and hissed under my breath, I didn't want company right now, but as I heard her car pulling over my street I ran downstairs and opened the door before she even got out of her car.

I followed her into my room and we ordered pizza. We talked about boys, about Shikamaru to be more précised. Eventually, I told her I was taking a shower. I left her alone in my room.

When I came back, fully dressed with my green pajamas, I found Ino staring wide-eye at my laptop. I peeked over her shoulder and my mouth went dry. She turned back at me and asked why I had so many unread messages; I merely shrugged and turned on the T.V.

After awhile Ino called me over. She had an email open:

_Dear Sakura,_

_We know you don__'__t wanna know anything about me or Sasuke, but, hey! Is not our fault our parent__'__s work is like that! Trust me, is a pain in the ass having to move every year or so__…__but sometimes it__'__s good. Itachi found a job and me and Sasu are moving with him; we__'__ll finally be stable. Deidara will be joining us soon; when he finishes he__'__s studies. Anyways, you__'__re probably never going to read this, but maybe that__'__s better. Anyways, bye._

_Naru_

_P.S.I still sleep with Kyuubi (yeah, the fox you gave me. The seventeen year old guy sleeps with a fox__…__)!_

_P.S.2 You should listen to this song __"__Make it Right__"__, is awesome! Umm__…__yeah, well, see you soon!_

I looked back at Ino, who had been looking at me since I began reading. Fury raged inside me, my mind playing back the last line over and over again "see you soon!". How dare him say that to me? I swear…

"Answer your phone, Sakura?" I snapped the buzzing thing and flip it open, almost breaking it.

"What?" I hiss annoyed.

"Wanna pick us up? We don't have a ride…"

"…do I know you?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you used to follow us…oh, Kyuubi says hi! Bye." The line went dead. I turned around to face Ino, ran o my drawer, grabbed my car keys and ran out of my room.

It couldn't be, it was a cruel trick. The same hair and eyes…the clothes. I ran to them and threw myself letting all the tears free. I was happy for them and me.

Happy because they didn't forget me.

Happy because Naruto held Kyuubi in his hand by the tail.

Because Sasuke's cat was visible from his sweater pocket.

Happy because Itachi still had his long hair in low-ponytail.

Happy, above all, because they weren't puppets anymore.

* * *

Hope you like it and if you want review...but this was more to me and them than you...cuz now we have our days together numbered and we are really puppets...kitty and van are living proof of that.


End file.
